Dean Graham VS. Thomas Green Jr.
This is an RP fight between Tom and Dean, it also explains how Dean joins the group. This is between TheCryingWolf and RobotStars, no else is allowed to join unless stated. It takes place in the middle of the city in midnight. Dean: Woohoo, it was a fun day, I think its nearly my bedtime Sees Tom Hey its a bit late boy, who are you? Tom: Tom. Walks away Dean: You can't be serious, someone asks for your name, you have to at least say HEY or HELLO or How's it going? Come on dude? You can't just ignore me like that! Tom: walks back Sorry, I just have trust issues, my friends hate me, they tried to kill me. Dean: Why, the hell, would your friends try to kill you? They won't be "Friends" anymore. Tom: Yeah well they're all I got. Dean: I see you're a conduit? It's never too late to get a new friend isn't it? What do you say, if you're not a friend, then you're an enemy. That's how I roll. Tom: I'll add you to my list of enemies. Do you want to be near Europe or New Spire? Dean: Pushes Tom using Steam '''New Spire please. Tom: Steam? Weak. ''Claps his hands together which shoots multiple shards at Dean.'' Dean: '''Dodges the shards '''Well, '''Dean regulates the amount of Steam in his body, and uses it to charge at Tom in a second, punching him to the ground. '''Steam makes me faster than you. Did I just? I'm sorry, '''helps Tom get up. Tom: forms obsidian blade and cuts his arm off Don't help your opponent till the fight is over for sure! Dean's arm turns to water in a split second before Tom rips it off. Dean: Damn that was dangerous, anyway, Dean turns to steam and the whole area covers in steaming mist, Tom starts to sweat as he realized that he is starting to run out of oxygen then suddenly BOOM the whole Steam explodes in pressure and it started to rain as Dean remateralize from Steam. Dean: Man that was epic, now where's that little brick. Tom appears as the eight foot tall glass knight and traps Dean is a air tight dome Tom: Try and chip that glass and I'll just heal it. You're trapped boy. Like a monkey in a cage. Dean: Focuses on the sky and concentrates the rain to the points where it's Sub-Zero cold, the dome freezes up and he kicks it open. '''Your Glass is as brittle as ICE! '''Dean shots streams of boiling pressurized water with both his hands at Tom. Tom: Splits the water with a blade of glass Brittle doesn't mean bad! Shoots invisible tiny shards into him which move around his blood, ripping his organs apart Hurts, doesn't it. Dean: You forgot that I'M A CONDUIT! Dean turns to water and reduces to the ground, the water then moves underneath Tom's legs and encases him. Dean appears behind Tom and brutally charges him with steam. Tom: fake cries Ahhhh! Hahaha! I'm made of glass, I don't get burnt like that. The heat makes me stronger. turns to metallic glass with an obsidian blade and cuts his arm off for real Dean: Steams away, '''ouch dude I got a paper cut, '''a scar marks Dean's arm as it steams up and heals quickly. Dean gets mad and steams up as he charges at Tom and punches him to hell. '''I'M NOT MAD!!! '''Tom starts to break down into Glass. Tom: Okay, I'm just going to kill you. Tom shatters into millions of shards and rips Dean apart. Dean takes the form of Steam and vapor in the area, the Steam then freezes, freezing everything around as Dean reforms back. Dean: Tom, you can't just think you can kill me like that? I'm a conduit! I'm made of Steam! Glass can't penetrate Steam? Are you kidding me? Yes, you have to be kidding me. Now see ya punk. Dean vaporize again and leaves the area.